Enough
by exotic-dominicana
Summary: COMPLETE! NO NEW CHARACTERS! DOM LETTYSequel to the first movie. Worth your time. I was sure to make the characters personalities like they really are. Slang, wardrobe, facial expressions. Hell of a lot better than 2fast2furious. Please Review.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Hey. This is my first fic and it is based on "Get It Out" by La Mamacita on the "art-of-vin-diesel.com"  
  
Now take into full effect the word "BASED" which means "inspired from" not "exact copy". I rewrote some parts and added in some of my ideas and basically that the narrator is "Letty" and NOT Vin as in "Get It Out". So basically that pretty much makes it mine since the experiences and situations are different. Things happened to Letty that didn't happen to Dom. There, I wrote my ideas and MY plot.  
  
Thanks. Moving on....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Fast and the Furious. I wish I did. I am not getting any money by these fics. Plus, I don't think you want my artwork and aaliyah CD's.  
  
Prologue  
  
Dom always said that he remembers when I was born. Well, I don't think he was too happy about it. He told me that his ma ignored him the second she saw me. I don't even know why in the hell she would. Ma's, I guess. It was straight though, cuz my best friend, Mia, was born almost a year later on the same day, man. Me and her were kind of the opposite but always tight. Mia liked to play Barbies and I liked to play with cars. I remember when mom would make me wear these pink dresses with my hair up in two braids held up by two pink ribbons, lace socks, and some uncomfortable ass white church shoes. I had my cars in one hand and my rifle in the other. So me and Mia had to make a deal, since Dom and Vince were royal assholes, thinking they were the shit and five years older than me, they didn't want me tagging along. I played Ken and she played Barbie. Man, it's hard to say when me and Dom got together. It just...happened. I don't believe in fate and shit like that, but I think it was a little more than coincidence. Ha ha. It's funny cuz I always liked that stuck-up asshole. I remember when I was about six and he was eleven. I couldn't tell you how many fuckin' times they told me to get lost. It's awesome cuz I wasn't scared to tell him, I never let up. Now, the memory just makes me cringe. My family? I ain't saying nothing bout that shit now. Mi mama wasn't bad, the problem was, she never did nothin'. My stepdad was a sick bastard. Ay...nevermind. I'll tell you about that later.  
  
Vince and Dom were friends for as long as I can remember. They met in third grade after some asshole who got his kicks from picking on little kids, was messing with Dom and Vince took him. From then on, Dom vowed that no one would ever make him look like a pussy again. His whole obsession became lifting weights and working out. The only time that they got in a straight up fight was that one time that Vince had a huge crush on this girl named Marisela Alaniz . I don't know exactly what happened but when I got there, Dom's pants were down and the skank was out, Vince walked in and figured it out, so he tried to fight Dom, and Dom got beat pretty good. I was just standing there like, what the fuck. I don't think he was trying, I'd feel shitty about it too. Anyways, that wasn't too good, and Mia bitched about it for a long ass time and I had to sit there and listen to her until I finally told her to shut the hell up, she was like nails on a fuckin' chalkboard.   
  
I loved cars. I'd live in one if I could. When I was trying to stay the hell away from my house, I would go and help Dom fix cars with his dad. I had to hear Dom bitch about girls not supposed to like cars and shit and his dad would just tell him to shut the hell up because I might have to be the one pickin' him up one day on the side of the road. It was always good to hear Dom's voice even if he was bitchin' at me to get lost. It was a hell of a lot better, than hearin' my stepdad bitch.   
  
Dom's dad was so fuckin' cool. I envied his life. It wasn't that they had the perfect life, cuz where we were at, nobody had the perfect life, but they were a good family. His dad made sure of that.  
  
I remember when Dom's mom died. I remember it like it was fuckin' five minutes ago. It was like a damn gray cloud decided it was going to sit on top of their house and not move. The vibe I got was uncomfortable. I didn't know how to deal with it, and it wasn't even my moms. She could've passed for mine though. She had a heart of gold, man. She didn't deserve it. Dom didn't cry, he didn't laugh, he didn't move. He just kinda took it. Who knows what twisted thoughts were running through his shaved head but he kind of changed after that, he matured I guess. He became more responsible. He didn't bitch when Mia asked him to help with the dishes, or to clean up after himself. I asked him if he needed anything, he didn't say shit. Just went to his room and locked the door.  
  
* * *  
  
...stupid little bitch! What the fuck did I tell you about leaving your fuckin' shoes on the floor? Huh?...  
  
...AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!...Stop, Please! Don't hit me no more! I promise I won't do it no more!...  
  
...Die, you fuckin' skinny little bitch!!!........  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!"  
  
(Bangs on the door) "Mia shut her the hell up! Damn, I can't sleep for shit!"  
  
"Shut up, Dom!...It's ok, Letty...it's ok. You're here now." (sobs)  
  
* * *  
  
It looked like Dom wasn't doing too good, cuz last I heard, He was smokin' and sellin' weed. He got locked up for that shit too, man. Yup, in there for a couple of years. It was weird not having him around to bug.  
  
It was cool that he got out the day of my sixteenth birthday. It was awesome to see him. He looked fuckin' sexy as hell. Big chest, big arms, same big head. Ha ha. Shit yeah, he looked better. He hadn't seen me yet so I jumped on his back and covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess who it is, big head!" I dropped down and he turned around. It was hard not to drop my fuckin' mouth. Dom, was even better lookin' up front. Looked like he thought I changed too, cuz he gave me a head to toe look. I invited him in for the barbecue and I couldn't help noticing that he was staring at me. It felt good. It was nice having the tables turn for once.  
  
As the night went on, we caught up on each others lives, but he didn't talk about jail though. I think it embarrassed him some. I felt like I hadn't seen him in forever, except it was like he was always with me. It was getting chilly outside, so I invited him upstairs to my room to help me get a jacket.   
  
He followed me and we were in the room alone, so I closed the door behind us. He looked kind of surprised, like he didn't feel it appropriate for us to be together like that. I couldn't hold back anymore, so I walked up to him and kissed him. Things got kind of hot and heavy and I led him to the bed. I lay on my back in the middle of the bed, with my legs open and clothes still on. He was standing up in front of me trying to figure out whether he should continue. I leaned forward and reassured him by undoing his jeans and pulling his out his dick. I gasped and kind of leaned back. The thing was huge. What the hell did I get myself into?   
  
Should I have led him on? He kissed me again and it convinced me, so I pulled off my shirt.   
  
"Letty, what's this?" He ran his fingers over a swollen bruise on my rib. Oh god, not now.  
  
"Nothing. I fell."  
  
"Letty, is your stepdad still...hitting you?"  
  
"No, Dom. It's over now.  
  
I undid my jeans and he slid my black thongs down to my knees. He felt on the outside of me then he slid his middle finger in. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. It felt like something was opening up inside of me but at the same time it was so good.  
  
He looked up at me like he was surprised. "Letty, you're a virgin."  
  
"Of course. You think I would save it for anyone else?"  
  
* * *  
  
Dom left for home after that, giving me a good night kiss. I was so happy, I could hardly breathe. Didn't last long though, cuz as soon as Dom was out of sight, across the street, my step dad had seen it all. He grabbed me and dragged me to the house by my hair. He threw me on the floor and I couldn't help it, I started to cry.   
  
It's freaky how you can try to portray this "tough bitch" attitude, but when confronted by your biggest fear, you're a piece of shit. I crawled to my room and he kicked me. Mom must have closed the door, because it was darker in the house. He kicked me again and everything was kind of blurry from there. He grabbed me by the neck and picked me up onto the wall.  
  
"You fuckin' slut! You had to go and fuck the neighbor's son, huh? You like to be felt on, huh? Well, how you like this?"  
  
He started to run his hands down my shirt and I could smell alcohol and cigarettes.   
  
He dropped me and all I could see was flashes of color and Dom's voice. Dom...  
  
I was picked up again and taken outside, it was chilly, I think. I don't really remember. All I remember, was Dom.  
  
When I cold see again Dom took me to the bathroom. He started taking off his clothes and I got scared. Ay Dios, he might hurt me too. He called to me. His voice was so soothing. No. It wasn't him, it wasn't my step dad. It was Dom. Mi angelito, Dom.  
  
He pulled off my clothes and called me into the shower with him. I looked at him in his eyes, to make sure it wasn't him, not him.  
  
He held me and kissed my forehead, he kissed my wounds and it was like they didn't hurt anymore. How does he do that? He cleaned me up and helped me into one of his huge shirts. He carried me into his room and lay me on the bed. I looked up at him one more time, to make sure it wasn't him, and fell asleep to Dom's soothing voice. It's over now. He won't hurt me again. 


	2. Chapter 1 The News

Chapter 1  
  
Dom called. Pissed off at something or another. Fuck it he's always pissed. Fussin' like he actually cares. Ha. That's a fuckin' joke.  
  
I told him I was at my brother Carlos's. For some reason his voice softened.  
  
"How are you?" He asked clearing his throat I could tell that he was trying hard not to argue for once.  
  
I'm fine, Dom. I paused to signal to Carlos that it was Dom, then I continued. "You gonna come down here?"  
  
"Ofcourse." He said. "We should be there tomorrow."  
  
Yeah fuckin' right. I never know where he goes or what the hell for. He's always gone. If not for one reason it's another.  
  
"Not ofcourse. What about Spilner?" He hesitated on this one. I wonder what news his soap opera life has now.  
  
"I haven't seen Brian, Letty. He let me off." Not surprising. Brian was getting along great with Dom. I guess he didn't want his face bashed in or he didn't want Mia to hate him. Maybe both.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Gave me the keys and watched me drive away."   
  
"How's Vince?" Dom's stupid greedy ass almost got his best friend killed. I don't know how he lives with himself. I told him, we all told him that boost didn't feel right.  
  
"Haven't seen Vince, either. I had Harry take his cut to him and told him to call my cell with the news. Haven't heard from him since I put the money in his hand." Figures.  
  
"And Jesse? He come back?" I cannot believe Jesse raced Johnny and ran. I hope he found him.  
  
"Jesse's dead," My mouth completely dropped. The words echoed in my mind as I put the phone back on the receiver. Jesse could not be dead. Oh my god. Jesse. He was so fuckin' innocent. He did not deserve this. Now, I completely knew what it felt to hate Johnny as much as Dom did. The bad part is, part of this is Dom's fault. If only he would have fuckin' listened.  
  
Carlos looked at me with this look of What the fuck did he do now. I had to regain my breath before I could tell him.  
  
"Jesse's dead." My stomach dropped with the mere pronunciation of those words. Carlos's eyes became wide.  
  
Then a sudden thought hit me like a ton of bricks.   
  
"Oh god, Leon." Leon was his best friend. They were like peanut butter and fuckin' jelly.  
  
"He must be really fucked up right now," was Carlos's answer.  
  
I picked the phone up and dialed Mia. My best friend and Dom's sister.  
  
"Hello." She sounded pissed or sad, or both.  
  
"Sup, loca. Have you heard?"   
  
"About Jesse? Yeah." She sighed like she was exhausted. "I'm sick of this shit, Letty. Fuckin' bites me right in the ass."  
  
Yeah. I know, Mia. Don't tell Dom it's me, but how's he holdin' up?" I was worried about him, just didn't want him to know it.  
  
"He's...quiet. Licking his wounds, I guess."   
  
"Yeah, well, homie, if Dom gets outta hand when he's driving, make him stop and you drive. If he doesn't let you, call me, aiight." I didn't need another tragic phone call. That was the last thing I needed.  
  
"Oh and check up on Le for me. k?"  
  
"Aiight. Layta."  
  
I hung up feeling overwhelmed. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I felt like shit. My ribs felt like they were going to cave in and my head felt like it was going to implode. I didn't have nothing' else to do so I decided to get a beer.  
  
Jesse was always unique. His own person. There was nobody like him. He was a fuckin' genius, but had no common sense. He could name every part of a machine. Any machine. He had A.D.D. (Attention Deficit Disorder) and one glitch in the plan and he was gone into his own world. AWOL. He was always a great friend though. No, let me rephrase that. Brother. And now he's gone.  
  
"You know it's Dom's fault, right?" I turned around to face Carlos, who had this smirk on his face. I decided to bust him from that shit.  
  
"Listen, you ass, at least hasn't been in and out of jails like some people I know for dealing blow to kids. I can't believe you would deal it to anyone under eighteen. You disgust me."  
  
"It's just business. No strings attached."  
  
I gave him one of my infamous glares and lifted his hands up in surrender. Ass. I decided it wasn't worth arguing over, especially over Jesse's memory.  
  
I walked out into the back to get some fresh air. Mexico really was beautiful with it's white beaches and clear oceans. Kinda reminded me of the Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico, where I grew up. Before shit got complicated. Before my dad died. Before my step-dad. But that's another story.  
  
I pushed these depressing thoughts out of my mind and sat down and got drunk. See the thing about getting drunk is that you start getting all sentimental. Remembering shit that you thought you had buried. I started wondering where Dom was. Probably out fucking some skank. Some ho who would probably end up stealing his money and leaving. Fuck. That shit hurts. What the fuck? Am I not enough? I decided I couldn't take anymore memories and got bombed until I passed out. 


	3. Chapter 2 Battle Wounds

Chapter 2  
  
Carlos must have picked me up and taken me to bed because when I woke it was late and Dom was laying next to me.  
  
"You're here." I leaned to him and kissed him. He looked so tired and so needy. The kiss felt so comforting. All the bad shit, all the problems were miles from my mind as we kissed. I knew he needed to let out his stress, so I let him lead. I let him go slow and easy and have his way with me. Then he just passed out. He looks so beautiful when he sleeps. No fronts, no lies, no bull. I kissed him on the forehead and turned around and went to sleep.  
  
I woke up and I knew I was being a bitch but I wasn't going to let him see my vulnerable side. I didn't want him to know that I worship the ground he walks on, because I knew that since now we were in Mexico, the late nights were going to start. I knew he was going to come home smelling like a woman with his lips all raw and red, and lipstick on his shirt.   
  
I wasn't about to let him see me in so much pain, not about to let him see me so vulnerable. I knew I was being such a bitch but it's just not fair. It's not fair the way he treats me. He doesn't love me anymore. I think he's just with me because he thinks that's the way it's supposed to be. Like he's gotten used to me. Either that, or because I'm the only one that will put up with all his bullshit.   
  
This morning when I woke up I started throwing up. I think I need to stop drinking. This shit was not normal. I threw up all over the damn place. Ended up having to shampoo the carpet. I looked in the mirror and I looked so pale. Then I put my hand over my abdomen because I wanted to massage it and I felt it. I felt it. I pressed a little into it and there was no mistaking it. There was a knot in my abdomen. My mouth dropped when the realization hit home. I knew, I just knew, Dom would make me get rid of it. I know he doesn't want a kid involved while he fucks other people. Well, fuck him. I want this. This is the only thing I have from him. Great. I lifted my shirt further and my fuckin sides were purple and blue, I was so fuckin' sore. Bruised ribs. And I was pregnant. My kids gonna come out all fucked up and it's all Dom's fault. But I have to make sure.  
  
Oh shit. How am I gonna do this. How am I gonna tell him.  
  
I was already feeling like shit and plus my wounds from the wreck were killing me and I just figured out I was pregnant and I walked in the kitchen and even though Dom looked like he wasn't in a good mood, I asked him.  
  
This time I wanted to put NOS in my car. I wanted to have my car looking good and racing good because I needed the cash. I needed the cash to see a doctor and to buy a pregnancy test. To make sure. To make sure I wasn't mistaken. To save up if Dom didn't want it and I could take care of it myself. Even if he left me.  
  
So I started pushing his buttons to convince him to let me get them.   
  
"If it were YOUR fucking car the thing would be pimped to the max. If it were YOUR car, it would have a digitally regulated direct-port system with a $3000.00 stereo. You'll be spending money on whores in no time."  
  
The fucking bastard just sits there like I'm talking to his fuckin' cock.  
  
"You fuckin' ass say something dammit!" I was losing the little bit of control I had over myself. He was acting like a total asshole just cause it was something I wanted.  
  
"Letty...my fuse is fuckin' short. DON'T...START..." He said through clenched teeth.   
  
"Oh. I'ma fuckin' start. You know why? Because all you care about is you. You wanna be Mr. Mac Daddy while you fuck everything that walks within a 200 mile radius." By this time I was breathing hard from the strain and I felt like I was going to throw up again.   
  
"You selfish bitch, you need to grow the fuck up. I don't give a shit what fuckin NOS you use, but whenever you start going hungry don't fuckin' call me!"  
  
All of a sudden Dom stood up and he got straight into defense mode. He...was...pissed.  
  
I did not give a shit. I wasn't gonna let this go. I needed cash and I needed it now.  
  
When Carlos pulled me away from Dom, he got pissed.  
  
"Can't you see we're fuckin' in the middle of something?" Dom was breathing hard and his fists were clenched. It was about to get ugly.  
  
"I don't like the tone of voice you're taking with her."  
  
"Oh, please. Do us all a favor and fuck off." All of a sudden Dom started swinging. He punched Carlos in the face and he flew on his back bleeding. He got up though and got a lick or two in and that's when I stepped in. I gave Dom this cocky face and helped Carlos up and started to walk away with him.  
  
"Oh, that's fucking perfect," He said. "That's perfect, Letty."   
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
  
"We're not done here!" He shouted, and I turned on him.  
  
  
  
"You know what? Fuck you, Dom. My brother wants to talk to me. My brother. So cut the jealous shit because I don't fucking need it and you don't give a shit what I do anyway, as long as you control every fuckin' thing."   
  
He had me up above my head with his fucking Italian psychosis. He acts like such a bastard. Like, his dad didn't teach him better. See there's this thing about him, he wants to use me and get it over with. That ain't workin' no more for me.  
  
Leon grabbed me and sat me down in a chair and gave me a beer and started giving me a massage. Damn right cuz I sure as hell needed it.  
  
"He has to act like a fuckin' asshole Leon. I mean why the hell would he give a shit if I wanna put NOS in my fuckin' car? He thinks he's king cock and tries to control every fuckin' thing. I ain't scared of his ass.  
  
"Letty, You can't be doin' this shit. startin' shit with Dom. you're a fuckin' girl, for your sake. You are no match for Dom. You know how he is. Just sit down and talk to him, you don't have to yell to get your point across." Leon was the mediator. Always has been.  
  
When Dom walked in the kitchen, I knew it was wrong, but I gave him this smug face, to let him know he hasn't won. And then he said it. He fuckin' said it.  
  
"You are such a fucking bitch, Letty." He yelled in my face.  
  
He called me a bitch. THAT is where he messed up. He turned around to the fridge and said it again.  
  
I had it. This is where I lost it. I threw the first thing I had. The beer. I hit him smack in the side of his head. When he turned around I jumped on top of the chair and started swinging. Leon grabbed me by the waist before Dom hit me. In my mind I was like what the hell are you doing! You're pregnant and you're hurt enough already! But the other part of me was saying Fuck it! Bruise him good.  
  
"You mother fucker! You man enough, huh? Go ahead, hit me! Hit me you bastard! Hit me! I'll knock your fuckin' teeth out!" My ribs were stabbing me with each swing and my head was blurry and banging, but I didn't give a fuck.  
  
Leon took me to the next room and tossed me on the couch.  
  
"Shut the hell up, or go upstairs!"  
  
I wasn't gonna sit there and listen to his dick head ass talk shit so I went upstairs. I sat on the bed and got curious again, so I crept back down to listen. Sure enough, they were talking about me. Except Mia was there now.   
  
... "don't call her a bitch, you're lucky she's stayed this long." Hell yeah he is. This was Mia, always on my side.  
  
"Yeah, little girl? And what the hell's that supposed to mean?" Oh hell, Mr. Big and bad.  
  
"You know what that means, Dominic," She must have felt bad because she kind of whispered it.  
  
"We've all been through hell," Leon said. "You two fightin' just makes it worse. And you didn't have to go and start shit. What the hell do you care what NOS she puts in that car?"   
  
At this point I remembered the baby, and figured they were right, so I allowed myself to be sorry.  
  
"It was my fault, too." They all turned to look at me like I was stupid. "I mean, I threw a Corona at his head."   
  
"Shut up," the three of them said in unison. I rolled my infamous eyes and left. I ain't putting up with their bullshit. All of a sudden that pain came back. 


	4. Chapter 3 Facing Your Fears

Chapter 3  
  
Dom asked Le to take me to get checked for my bruised ribs, but I had other plans.  
  
As I looked out the window, I saw some Mexican and Chicano guys showing off their Low riders to some fascinated chicks, I saw Don Tito cooking up his usual steaming plates of Plantains and fried pork. Hell yeah!   
  
"Leon pull over, man. I'm starving." He parked the car and we got out. I felt like I haven't ate in forever. I remembered I was eating for two. I am so happy. I'm going to have a little Dom Jr. Mine is special. It's our blood. Hell, it can even be just mine. I'll love it so much.  
  
We walked into the steamy restaurant called "La Isla". Vince told me about it and it's hella good. Vince doesn't look like someone who knows a lot, but I gotta hand it to him, he knows good food. The curvy waitress sat us down and smiled. Good. She was decent, I won't have to punch anyone today. While we were waiting for our food, I decided to tell Leon. He was the only person I could trust, except for Mia of course.  
  
"Leon. I got somethin' I gotta tell ya." I looked down at my hands. He looked at me and must have known I was serious, because he took my hand right away.  
  
"What Let. You can tell my anything." His brow was creased. I smiled because I could tell he was genuinely worried. Good ol' Leon.  
  
"I'm think I'm pregnant. But you can't tell Dom. Not yet." His mouth dropped. His face was twitching like he didn't know how to react.  
  
"Letty...I...wow." His eyes were huge. "I'm sorry I just can't picture you as a mom. You've always been one of the guys."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I didnt plan it though. The past few days I've been sick as a dog and I thought it was all the beer and shit, but I felt under my navel and I have a knot. I want to get checked, Leon. Today. I'm scared because with all the shit that has happened to me lately, I don't want it to come out fucked up, man. It'll be my fault. I mean, I was in a wreck because of Dom's greedy ass and I'm always fighting with Dom about all his bullshit. Plus, I'm not the most healthy person I know. I drink like hell. But you know what Leon, I'm going to quit from now on. No more stupid shit."  
  
Leon must have been impressed because his eyebrows were in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"Letty, I'm really proud of you for handling it so well. Especially, since...you don't like hospitals."  
  
At the mention of the word "hospitals" I got dizzy. Memories of my family flooded back. The wreck...the hospital....so much fucking white...my family...their deaths...and I was the only survivor...Dom took me in...  
  
"That doesn't change anything, I just want to go to a clinic, or a doctor. I'm not setting foot in a hospital."  
  
Leon looked down. Thinking hard.  
  
"Well you can just have the baby in the house. My sister had hers that way and you can be around the people you love. I mean, Dom's gonna find out sooner or later anyway. It's kinda hard hiding a pregnancy."  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be the one to tell him, aiight." I didn't want him to hear it from anyone else.  
  
"But Letty...promise me...that you are gonna tell him soon, before he finds out on his own."  
  
"Yeah, man. But Leon, he doesn't love me anymore. All the nights he comes home and he's been with other girls, and I fuckin' know it. He comes home a fuckin' mess, with hickies, lipstick on his fuckin' clothes, and smellin' like a fuckin' woman. Shit. What the fuck, you know? What have I done to him that's so bad?" My eyes watered up right there in the restaurant, and I wiped them away as the waitress came. I looked out the window as she came by with our food. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.  
  
"Letty, if we knew the answer to that one, we'd be rich." He shook his head. "But if you ever need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to come to me. Whether it's cash, a ride, an excuse, whatever. Just promise me you won't keep nothin' from me, ok?"  
  
"Promise." I took a big heap of food and stuffed it in my mouth.  
  
He was looking down at his food, and all of a sudden his head popped up and he looked at me with realization."  
  
"Letty...that's why you fucked with Dom about the NOS in your car. You wanted to race and get cash. Tell me I'm wrong..."  
  
"Leon, you know me too well and honestly...it's startin' to freak me out."  
  
***  
  
Leon held my hand as we walked into the clinic. For the first time, I wasn't all confident and shit. I had turned into a little mouse by these people that were just...normal. I sat and as the nurse came to me my hands were in a cold sweat.  
  
"Are you...Arletta?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Who was that? That definitely didn't sound like me. Leon must have noticed too, because he looked at me with a look of surprise.  
  
"Come on, follow me, sweetheart." She seemed nice enough.  
  
"I punched him in the arm. "I guess I let you down, huh? You always thought I was Super girl or somethin'"  
  
He just smiled.  
  
"Okay, you two lovebirds can wait here, while the gynecologist comes."  
  
When she left, me and Le burst out laughing. "I never pictured you as my baby's daddy, Le."  
  
He laughed. "You disappointed?"  
  
"Naw, I'm glad."   
  
"Hey man, you think she'll look like a big sumo wrestler dyke bitch? If she fuckin' touches me in the wrong way, I'm laying her out cold."  
  
"I dunno. I wouldn't get into it with...a big sumo wrestler dyke bitch." I laughed so hard I almost peed.  
  
The gynecologist walked in now, and she didn't look like a sumo wrestler nor a dyke bitch.. Actually, she was kind of small and short, with small features and brownish red hair. She looked more like a kindergarten teacher. When she spoke she had a small, soft, little girl voice. She was very feminine. I tried to picture her announcing to her parents that she wants to look at other people's asses.  
  
"Okay, Arletta. Would you feel more comfortable with the gentleman in here, or would you rather him stay here?"  
  
"I'd rather have him stay." When I looked at him, he looked like he was going to freak. Hell he better hold it together.  
  
"uh...Let? Are...you sure? Cuz um..." He was sweating.  
  
"Le, just stare at the floor until I'm done. Don't leave me here alone."  
  
"Ok. Is he your boyfriend or relative?" She asked while putting on her gloves.  
  
"Naw. He's a friend." The answer didn't faze her any and she continued. Like she was used to it.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to insert this into your vagina and this right here, " she pointed to a spot on the torture instrument. "is to hold it open. You will not feel any pain, just discomfort. If you can handle the average size of a penis, you can handle this, ok sweetheart?"  
  
Hell yeah I could handle the average size of a penis. Dom's a fuckin' horse.  
  
Le must have known what I was thinking cuz he snorted and then coughed to cover it up.  
  
After she was done, she asked me if there was any possibility in me being pregnant.  
  
"Um...yeah. I have a knot in my abdomen."  
  
"Ok so...just pull up your shirt, so I can take a look. I tried to cover my ribs, but it was too late. She saw them. She looked really surprised. Like she was trying to find the right words to use to ask me.  
  
"U-uh. May I asked how you got bruised ribs?" She looked me directly in the eyes as if to see if I was lying. 


	5. Chapter 4 Artificially Sweet

Chapter 4  
  
After we got back home, I didn't even look at Dom. I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye but I wasn't gonna be the first to speak. That would be like surrendering. And I never, ever, surrender. I went into the room we shared and started stripping off my clothes. It had been a long ass day and I felt like pampering myself for once.  
  
It feels weird that I'm starting to be more healthy. But now I'm holding someone else. Things are different now. Yeah, I saw the look on their faces when I grabbed a glass of orange juice instead of tequila. I don't care. They'll find out soon enough.   
  
I turned on the CD player and played "Walk Away" by Christina Aguilera and put it on repeat. I went into our bathroom and I let the water run as I looked into the full length mirror and put my hair up into a bun. I looked at my body to try to imagine myself in a couple of months. It was too weird.   
  
Just then Dom walked in. I tried to act normal as he stood behind me and held me. He kissed my neck and traced my shoulders and I turned to meet his gaze and he looked so sad and sorry. Christina Aguilera's words were so true at this moment.   
  
"What do you do, when you know something's bad for you, but you still...can't let go."   
  
His once confident brown eyes were now so unconfident. He looked at me deeply and whispered, "I'm sorry." I kissed him. A deep, slow, meaningful, apologetic kiss that soon turned passionate and fervent. We ended up in the bath that smelled of cucumber melon, my favorite scent. He led. Slow and gentle for hours until I was exhausted. Then he carried me onto our bed and laid beside me. My last memory of him was him kissing my forehead and falling asleep against me.  
  
***  
  
I woke up out of instinct because I couldn't feel Dom's body near. I looked around with a blurred vision and squinted at the red digits of the alarm clock. 3:30 in the morning. Where the fuck was Dom??? The CD player was still on repeat and Christina's intuitive voice lingered as realization hit home.   
  
"I was naive/your love was like candy/artificially sweet/ I was deceived by the wrapping/got caught in your web/and I learned how to bleed/ I was prey in your bed/and devoured completely...."  
  
I put my head in my hands and bowed down and wept softly. I thought he was sorry. I was sure he wouldn't do it to me again. What was last night about then? Huh? What the FUCK was last night all about if he was just going to do it to me again??? I sobbed loudly as my heart broke for the last time. I stared at a switch blade knife that was on the bedside table. I grabbed it and felt on the slick cool feel of it. I rubbed it against the skin on my wrist.  
  
Uh Oh. Severe depression time. Letty, what the fuck is wrong with you??? Have you completely lost it? What the hell is Dom doing to me? He's destroying me inside. At first I thought this was just a phase we were going through, but now it became clear to me that it was more than that. It was time to drop the big bombs.  
  
The haunting Christina CD kept playing on regular play mode and it was now playing "Fighter".   
  
"After all you put me through, you think I despise you, but in the end I wanna thank you, cause you made me that much stronger..."  
  
That damn blonde really knows what she's talking about.   
  
Clock hit 4:15 when I saw Dom walk in. I wanted to fuckin' punch him as soon as I saw him. Drunk as hell.  
  
"Don't you ever do something so fuckin' stupid again! You hear me?  
  
"Let. Please. I remembered the car didn't have no gas so I went to fill it up and these guys..."  
  
"Just shut up, Dom. Just shut the fuck up. I just hate this shit, Dom. I can't take it right now. I have been scared shitless, you know that? I was just so sure any second I was gonna get a call saying you're…you're…Like Jesse. And I love you, Dominic. I'm sorry it doesn't always seem that way, but I do."   
  
I was so fucking exhausted, I just didn't wanna fight. I just stood there slouching with tears in my eyes and he came to me. He lifted me so my legs were around his waist and I wrapped my arms around him as he carried me upstairs. Maybe it wasn't what I thought. He didn't smell like a woman and doesn't have hickies or raw lips. He's drunk as hell though.  
  
He laid me on the bed and gave me an awesome back massage. Hmm. Maybe things ARE getting better. Maybe he really is sorry. I decided not to get my hopes up. He turned me over and started to make love to me slow and then he stopped and stared at me and I could tell he was thinking. I guess the stress really was eating at him because he went hard and fast and when he came he whispered that he loved me but I just looked at him, not believing him. 


	6. Chapter 5 Untamed Violence

Chapter 5  
  
This morning I tried to talk to Dom decently. I swear I did. But you just can't with Dom. Maybe it's my fault. Maybe because all these years I've yelled at him and now he doesn't understand any other way. Whatever. Anyway.  
  
I tried to talk to him. To tell him I was pregnant. That I didn't want to play no more games. That I wanted to live happily ever after and have a family with him. Leon knew it too. He could tell. But Dom just doesn't care.  
  
Then when I'm being so nice and trying to pour my heart out to him, he goes and says, "What, Letty? Get on with it."  
  
"What the fuck, Dom? You don't have enough TIME to hear me? Did it ever occur to you that I'm worth more than you know? Did it ever fucking occur to you in your selfish fuckin dick head that I am a person of flesh and blood??? So, what? I'm not good enough for you? You have to go and fuck some skank and use me over and over and over again, until your heart's content? Huh, Dom? What. You're not man enough to actually be responsible and treat me with respect. No. You gotta go and get some fuckin' ho that don't give a shit about you. That don't cry for you like I do. That don't pray for you like I do. That won't die for you like I would. No. Because you're king cock. And I'm your bitch. No more tho. Not no more Dom. I'm over it now. That day when you so-called saved me from my stepdad? You know what. You should have left me there. Instead of torturing me slowly, like you do every fucking night.  
  
"Letty, shut the fuck up." He looked hurt but I didn't care. He didn't care 'bout me every fucking night I cried.  
  
"You are a fucking guido prick, Dominic. You think you can fuck me over? And over and over? And treat me like shit? All the fucking putas, all the racer skanks, all the nights alone, the cheap perfume on your fucking clothes…Well, guess what, Papi." I paused. "I'm more than just a trophy. You think I've been SO fucking loyal?" He stopped as if the wind had been knocked out of him.  
  
That dumb motherfucker. I tried. Then he talks to me like I'm a piece of shit or an annoying child and I did it. I told him. I told him about me and Vince. I told him what I had been hiding for so long. I regret it now but nonetheless I told him.  
  
"What?" He whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "Me and Vince." How does that feel, papi?  
  
"FUCKIN' SLUT!"  
  
"Pendejo maricon, conio! Oh! But it's ok for you to fuck around, right, papi?" He called me a fuckin' slut.  
  
Mia slapped him hard across the face. I felt like shit. Like I was gonna cry and puke all over. But no. I'm Letty. They can't...they won't see me like this.  
  
Out of pure spite I punched him hard, in the jaw.  
  
And then he did it. He hit me. He fuckin' punched me in the face.  
  
I gasped and grabbed my mouth. I looked at him and I couldn't help it I started crying. He had never...ever...hit me before. Sure he had come close a couple times, but he never actually went through with it. And it felt like shit. I...could...not...believe...  
  
I looked at my hand and there was blood all over it. I threw up.  
  
And he left. He fuckin' left. Again. That's all I've ever seen of him. His back. And this was no exception. 


	7. Chapter 6 50 Thousand Tears

Chapter 6  
  
I was crying and washing the dishes. Repeating in my head for the millionth time the slap that broke my heart. I wiped my tears away as I heard Dom's car in the driveway. Oh God. What will he look like now. How can I look at him now. My hands were shaking. Waiting.  
  
Dom walked in looking like "who did it and for got to shoot it". He had hickies everywhere possible. Lips were bruised and raw. Nail wounds, teeth marks. And a big ass black bruise on his neck. Damn. Whoever she was, she ate him alive. And he went along with it as if to say. "Fuck you Letty. Fuck you again."  
  
I looked at him as if he was the scum of the Earth. Then I turned around.  
  
"Letty, please. I'm sorry." My back was to him. How fuckin' dare he?  
  
"I don't give a shit, Dom."  
  
I turned off the water and ran upstairs to Mia's room and locked the door and wrote in my diary.  
  
A few hours later I left.   
  
***  
  
I went to Vince's house since I didn't have anywhere else to go. I packed my clothes and took them with me. I got to his house and it was a fuckin' mess. Beer all over, girls' underwear in between the couch cushions. Popcorn kernels on the table. Ugh. Vince really needs a woman. I sure as hell ain't gonna be her, but he definitely needs a woman in the house.  
  
"V, when was the last time you cleaned?" I asked with disgust.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. Ugh. Figures.  
  
"V, why don't you hire a maid for one day every two weeks or somethin'?"  
  
"What for? It's just gonna get dirty again, anyway." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well, there you have it. The logic of man. Hear him roar." He laughed. I did too. About fuckin' time.  
  
I went into the guest bedroom and it was about the only room that was semi-clean. Since no one else stays here. And whoever he sleeps with, he takes to his room. I was glad I brought my own sheets. I grabbed the other sheets from the bed and through them on a pile on the floor. I smelled the mattress in various places and after inspection, I sprayed some Fabreeze on it.   
  
After I accommodated myself I laid on the bed and popped in my good old Evanescence CD. The beats and the lyrics moved me.   
  
"Now, I will tell you what I've done for you/50 thousand tears I've cried/screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you/and you just won't hear me..."  
  
  
  
I just began to cry. I picked up the phone and decided to call Leon. To let him know that I got there safely. After a while I passed the phone to Vince. I just sat there wondering if Dom missed me. I laughed cynically at myself. Yeah right.  
  
Evanescence was getting too slow and tragic for me so I popped in Linkin Park. They get me good and pumped. That's what I need. To be pumped.  
  
"Everything you say to me...takes me one step closer to the edge/and I'm about to break/I need a little room to breathe/cuz I'm one step closer to the edge/ and I'm about to....break."  
  
I sat at the edge and I thought about every laugh, every argument, every fuckin' thing we've been through and for what? To break up. To break up right after I find out I'm pregnant. I still cannot fuckin' believe he slapped me. I started crying to God now. I got on my knees and cried.   
  
"Why, God, why?!?! What have I done that's so bad? What have I done to deserve this? The only person I loved with all my heart fucks me over.  
  
"You love the way/I look at you/while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through/you take away/when I give in/my life/my pride/is broken..."  
  
3 years ago. I remembered that night when I fucked Vince. I was pissed at Dom for another one of his late night escapades. I was in depressed mode and I was VERY drunk. I'd have to be. To fuck Vince, anyway. He was just trying to make me feel better I guess. I dunno. He was drunk too. It didn't mean anything and we swore not to tell anyone. It was only for like 2 minutes anyway and neither of us came and we used condoms. It wasn't exactly my best experience. After that we were kind of weird around each other, too. We considered each other family. It took awhile for us to get over it and forget about it and act normal again. It was not my intention to hurt anyone as opposed to Dom's encounters. 


	8. Chapter 7 2Fast 2Furious

Chapter 7  
  
Shit is fucked up without Dom. I'm not sure of myself anymore. God what am I gonna do? I just wish that he would come to me and just beg for me to take him back with roses, and ask me to marry him. Ha. Like that's going to happen.  
  
I walked into the living room where Vince was sprawled on the recliner watching porn. Like I said. He needs a girl.   
  
"V, I need to talk to you." I turned off the TV set, so he would actually pay attention.  
  
"Hey! I was watching that!" He complained.  
  
"So. And now you're listening to me." I sat on the floor in front of him. He pulled the recliner up into it's original position and leaned forward.  
  
"Aiight. Shoot."  
  
"Um...V, what would you say if I was to tell you that I'm pregnant?" He spit out the beer he was drinking.  
  
"Wha...?" He looked confused.  
  
"Yeah." I looked at him curious of his next reaction.  
  
"Uh, Let? You're pregnant? Oh shit. Dom doesn't know does he?" His eyes were as huge as Leon's had been.  
  
"No. Not yet." He looked like he was going to freak out.  
  
"But Let, why haven't you told him?"   
  
"Because he doesn't care. He doesn't care about me or what the fuck happens to me."  
  
"Let, yes he does. I mean how much longer can we keep this up? He's gonna find out sooner or later. You can't hide pregnancy. And believe me, it's better you tell him."  
  
My throat was forming a knot. I...will...not...cry...  
  
"Dammit V!" I got up and punched V's old punching bag. "Come one man, let's box. I need to dump some stress."  
  
"Hell no Let. Last time we fuckin' boxed for release of stress, I had a concussion for two days. Hell...naw."  
  
"Come on, V. You ain't nothin but a pussy. That's why Dom kicked you're ass after he fucked Marisela." Bingo.  
  
"I did not get my fuckin' ass kicked!!!" He came at me with fast, crazed blows. Hell yeah. Come on baby. Give it to me. This is what I lived for. Dom you can't bring me down.  
  
***  
  
I picked up the phone to dial the Toretto house. Leon picked up. Great.  
  
"Hey Le. How ya livin' papi?  
  
"Man, I don't wanna talk about it." He sounded drunk or tired or...SOMEthin'.  
  
"Awww. Come on, papi. Let's go party. It'll get your mind off things. You can even bring a hoe. Tell her we gon' dance tonight!" I was pumped after that box with V.  
  
"Naw. How's Vince?" I looked over at Vince lying down on the recliner with an ice bag on his head, moaning.  
  
"Uh...we just got donw boxing and..."  
  
"Yeah, and he's lying down with an ice bag." God he's good.  
  
"Dammit Le. You fuckin freak me out. You need to quit that shit. You sound like a fuckin psychic hotline or some shit."  
  
Leon just laughed.  
  
I hung up the phone and passed Vince another ice bag and just went driving. The car always helps me think.  
  
*~ flashback ~*  
  
"Hey baby, you're home!" I said in a sleepy, hoarse voice. No hickies, no scratches, no lipstick. Thank God. Thank you Jesus. For one night in my life, you actually answered my only prayer.  
  
"Yeah, mami. I'm here." I went over to him and just hugged him. So thankful. So thankful.  
  
Mia and Leon were watching MTV. This song Mia always listens to.  
  
/These foolish games are tearing me apart.../  
  
*~ end of flashback ~*  
  
This was never more true than right now.  
  
I kept driving past the neighborhoods, just to be out. I stopped at the red light.  
  
"ey...nice car loca!" Some girl yelled out from beside me. She was driving a tricked out car. Pink with an anime airbrush version of her I guess.  
  
"Yo. thanx! Same to you." I looked at her she looked like she was mixed with white and asian. Not sure.  
  
"Yeah, but it can beat your shit anytime." She pulled out a wad of cash from her exposed black lace bra.  
  
I stared at her for a second, trying to see if she was fuckin' serious. When I saw that she was, I took the tip of my index finger and pushed my black shades up higher on the bridge of my nose. I turned around, licked my lips and looked at the road.  
  
The light turned green.  
  
I floored the gas and shifted as was necessary. The colors in my peripheral vision mixed up and blurred. All I could see was the next intersection. My fingers and toes went numb and all the blood rushed to my head. My heart was pounding and my stomach had butterflies. I knew my car. I could judge every movement, I knew every sound, every part of it inside and out. Yeah, I knew my Nissan 240sx.  
  
About 3/4 of the way, my heart raced as I hit the red button on my steering wheel with my thumb. Phhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooooo.... I tried hard to steady the steering wheel as the NOS doubled the horsepower.  
  
Finally, the intersection. I didn't have to look to see that I had won the race. I knew that I won. I am as good a racer as Dom, I just don't get credit for it because he is king cock, and I'm just his girl.  
  
The girl came up behind me one second later, and stopped the car. She signaled for me to follow her to "The Racer's Edge" parking lot to meet her and get my cash.  
  
She got out of the car after I did and I looked into her convertible. A white fluffly dog was in the passenger seat. I looked at the growing wet stain on her seat. The dog had pissed himself.  
  
She looked at me and shook my hand.  
  
"I'm Suki. Nice to meetcha." She had too much makeup on. Her face looked plastic.  
  
"Sup Suki. I'm..." Before I could finish, she cut me off.  
  
"I know who you are. You're Dom's girl, right. I see you every weekend at the races." Those words. Dom's girl. So familiar yet so strange. I didn't want my business getting out so...  
  
"Yeah. That's me." I looked at her to see if she was going to get cocky. Cuz I was bout ready to knock someone out.  
  
"Well, damn girl, I underestimated you! You're skills are hidden under Dom's glow. You need to get out more. You'll be rich in a month!" I smiled. No punch for her today.  
  
"Thanx chica. Listen loca, I need to get my cash and bounce. I got shit loads to do. Sorry, to cut you off."  
  
"Naw, girl. You fair and straight up. I respect that. You need somethin' holla ya hear?"  
  
She pulled out the cash that had been in her bra. I unrolled it and counted it. One thousand bucks.  
  
"Aiight, layta." Whew. That was fun and I made cash. Sweet. Maybe she was right. Maybe, I DO need to get out more. 


	9. Chapter 8 Together Anymore

Chapter 8  
  
Well, I decided to come home today. I threw up all morning and decided to get some fresh air. You know. And to visit Mia and Le. Vince was kinda slow from the accident. I mean the truck heist accident. Not the boxing. Well, that too. He is on pain meds and he talks all slurred and shit and he's always drowsy.  
  
Anyway, I walk in and Mia's cooking dinner. Leon is vacuuming the carpet. They see me and both of them come up to me and hug me. I miss that.   
  
"Mia, girl. What you cookin'? Need help?" She waves me off.   
  
"Nah, Let. I'm almost done." She sits me down in a chair.  
  
"Sit. Relax." She reminds me of my Grandma. Never wanting help. No matter how much she was doing at one time.  
  
Vince walks in and sits down, with his arm in a sling. Leon, is making fun of him. Home sweet home.  
  
"Hey Le. Where's Dom?" I asked out of pure curiosity.   
  
Mia swung around and gave him a meaningful stare.  
  
"Uh...He's uh...He's in his room." I raised an eyebrow. He's up there with someone. I know it.  
  
"With who?" I say slowly with clenched teeth.  
  
"With no one." He said quickly.  
  
"Yeah right." Damn, Dom. You sure don't wait. You're never sorry, no matter what. Please don't let it be what I think it is...  
  
I walked up the stairs and down the hall I could hear Mia calling for me to go help her with the dishes. She was stalling.  
  
I open the door...  
  
I cannot fucking believe it. Actually, come to think of it, I can.  
  
There in OUR bed was some white girl who's was fucked up on something. NAKED. In OUR bed. Oh and Dom was rubbing her feet. Nice touch.  
  
I shook my head cynically and smiled sarcastically.   
  
"Dom." It was an accusation. I felt like throwing up again. Everything in my stomach turned. The pain was overwhelming.  
  
I sighed and dropped my stance. I was so fucking exhausted of this shit.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" I didn't sound pissed. Just tired. So fucking tired.  
  
His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. He didn't know what to say. The words wouldn't come out. His eyes were huge like he was a frightened animal. And then he says something. Dom never was good at excuses.  
  
"I…I thought you left me forever, Letty. I thought…I thought we were finished."   
  
Well, there you have it. He shrugged off my pain and he just jumped on the first available saddle. Just fuckin' peachy.  
  
I looked at him with the most evil glares I could give, and I'm damn good at it. I slammed the door and stomped down the stairs, breathing hard. Trying not to cry.   
  
I looked like a fucking bull coming down those stairs, and here was everyone staring at me. Staring at me the way they always did whenever we got into it. With this complete look of, 'I wonder what's going to happen next.'  
  
I sit down on the floor of the living room with my legs bent and my elbows on my knees. I didn't care if I had a black leather mini skirt on. Every one else were gathered there too.  
  
And here comes Dom. Prancing down the lovely stares with drug girl. I have to look away. I could see Vince staring at him like he wants to kill him. Dom just raises an eyebrow and keeps walking. I look at the hoe and I wanna fuckin' strangle her. What the fuck did she have that I didn't? Except for being too fucked up to make conversation?  
  
Leon and Vince are looking at me look at her and are anticipating a fight. Oh I'll give it to them alright.  
  
"Don't worry, fellas," He speaks! "Me and the little whore aren't together anymore."   
  
I'm confused. Why did he want her in the first place?  
  
"Really?" Leon asks. "Why you still got your arm around her then?"   
  
"Nah, man," he said, with a measured glance in Vince's direction. "I meant Letty."   
  
I cannot fucking BELIEVE HE COULD BE SUCH A DICK! I normally would have cursed him out, but in this case, I was too fuckin' shocked.  
  
Vince was up and out ready to beat Dom even with his broken arm.  
  
"Come on, man," Leon says quietly. "Don't. Let him go."  
  
He just fuckin' walks out the door with 'tramp extraordinaire' and drives off. When I managed to regain my voice, I lost it.  
  
"Pendejon, hijo 'e puta conio, ojala que se cage en su madre!..." I kept raving on in Spanish. Out of control. That's it. I'm sick of it. Fuck Dom. Fuck everything. 


	10. Chapter 9 The Not So Bad Times

Chapter 9  
  
A week later, I'm unpacking our stuff. We came to live in the Toretto house for a while. Me and V are sharing a room. We just lay and talk for hours during the night. Our roo---Dom's room is next to me and V's. We talk about life, our past. The funny shit. The good times. All the dumb shit Jesse used to do to keep us laughing. The way he would stay up all night on coffee fixing an engine or two and the next morning when we got there, he would jump out with huge bags under his eyes and then he would just fall asleep in the middle of a conversation. Yeah, those were the good times.  
  
We laughed until we couldn't anymore. We were quiet for awhile and then all the memories flooded back and all the shit. I just started crying and it scared me. I never do that. Not in front of anyone.  
  
Vince keeps telling me, "It'll all work out." He never was good at giving advice, but his heart was always in the right place.  
  
"Come on Let," he says to me suddenly, "let's go have a pillow fight. You even get to kick my ass. How's that?"  
  
I laugh. He's such a good friend.  
  
"That'd be nice." I grab a pillow and swing. He ducks and I swing again, trying to hit his good arm. I don't wanna hurt him.  
  
He trips on some sheets and falls. I laugh. He grabs me by the leg and pulls me down. He groans.  
  
"Ugh, Letty damn! What have you been eating?" He pushes me off.  
  
"I dunno but you're about to eat my pillow!" We both laugh and I throw the pillow at him. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen almost falling from laughing so hard. He's at my heels and I surprise him by spraying him with the mini hose shower in the kitchen.   
  
"Ahh! That's cold, you crazy ho!" I laugh and grab some of the extra soap suds that Mia left in the sink. Oooh, she's gonna be pissed when she comes back in from taking out the trash.   
  
"Die sucker!" I yelled as I soaped up his tank top pretty good. Mia slams the back door shut. And we stop immediately and look at her.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!?! She shrieked. I just finished cleaning.  
  
"Me and V turn and look at each other with mischievous eyes. We walk up to Mia.  
  
"God, Mia. We are SO sorry...NOT!" We soak her and throw her on the floor and tickle her. She actually wet herself!!!! Oh man, oh man, I haven't laughed that hard in a while.  
  
Me and Dom used to laugh like that. Laugh until our faces hurt, until we couldn't laugh anymore.  
  
*~ Flashback ~*  
  
"Come on, Dom. Let's go play on the court. I'll beat your ass anyday." I said. All cocky and shit.  
  
"Yeah right, Letty." He's smiling.  
  
You think I'm playing?" I looked at Mia, Vince, Leon, and Jesse with exaggerated cockiness. "He thinks I'm fuckin' playin'." They just laughed.  
  
"Aiight big man, come show me what you got. Oh and get ready to have your ass handed to you." I throw him the basketball and we walk down the street to the court laughing the whole way.   
  
By the time the game was over it was dark and he beat me bad. I knew I sucked I just liked to play with him. The we wood go to this really dark spot on the old bleachers and fuck just for the hell of it. Not to make up, or to get our mind off things, or to release stress. We fucked just to fuck. And it was so good. He would come so loud that I would have to cover his mouth laughing the whole time.  
  
*~End of flashback~* 


	11. Chapter 10 Boogie Man

Chapter 10  
  
I sat on the counter the whole morning dangling my legs and smiling. I was so happy and felt so healthy for the first time in my life. Except for the fact that Dom wasn't mine. And I was tired so tired. I didn't sleep at all last night. Those nightmares. Those damn nightmares are coming back and the only person who can make them go away, hates me. They only come back if he's not with me. Like a damned curse.  
  
That night I was scared to go to sleep again, but inevitably, I did anyway because I barely slept any in three days. And all of a sudden I could see him again...Sandro. Standing there again in front of me a dark figure, an evil silhouette, but I still knew who he was. I had peed in my bed the night before and I didn't want him to see them so I hid them under the bean bag chair. I was 6 and very small for my age. I hadn't grown since I was 4. He tripped over the beanbag chair and saw them.  
  
He was coming at me...slowly...torturously slow...and he grabbed me by the throat. He was slinging me around the room now, throwing me like I was a pillow. I was screaming but no one could hear me, no one could help me.   
  
"Wake me up, somebody! Wake me the hell up. AAAAAhhhhh!!!!!!!" He slung me around by my hair calling me a little puta and looking at me with those eyes. Those fucking eyes.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Letty! Chill." Vince was trying to restrain me.  
  
I was awake. At least my eyes were open and I was walking---or stumbling--- around but, that nightmare--no, not nightmare--memory, was so vivid and I could see Sandro. I could actually see him. I could feel the lashes against my back over and over and over again. I could feel the blood gushing down my back. I could feel him running his hands down my shirt. I was reliving it in my head.  
  
"Oh God! My fucking back! Stop, for God's sake." I yelled to him.  
  
"What the HELL?" Was a distant voice. I know now it was Vince because I kicked him but then I didn't.  
  
And then in all the commotion, in all the restraining, and yelling, and chaos...there stood Dom. All calm, cool, and collected and approaching me and holding me. And then I stopped.  
  
It was like everything inside me just soothed itself into this eerie calm that only Dom could achieve. He must have felt pretty fuckin' big. 


	12. Chapter 11 Shitty Fan

Chapter 11  
  
We left for Cali this morning and I just walked around helping Mia clean and working on my car some. I ate a couple times and made Leon go get me some blueberries. I had a craving. Then I wanted a funnel cake. He was bitchin' askin me where the hell was he gonna find a funnel cake if there wasn't anywhere that sold them.  
  
Dom is in the living room smokin' a joint. He just got off the phone. Probably with one of the gangs, to fill him in on what's been goin' on since we were gone.  
  
I think I'll go to sleep and see what happens tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
I woke up around ten and went with Mia to buy groceries and restock the fridge and cabinets. When I got home it was around one thirty. After we were done it was about two. I went outside to get some fresh air and sun and sat on the front steps. Guess who the hell was there. Trisha fuckin' Tran and some little boy. Some little boy who just HAPPENED to look a lot like Dom.   
  
My mouth just dropped and I was giving them both looks from hell. I was good at that.  
  
"Where the hell you get that?" I snarled with my husky-no bullshit accent. I meant the baby. "Pick it up somewhere?"  
  
And she gave me one of those sickening smiles dripping with sarcasm. She fuckin' turns to the kid and says, "What's the matter Dominic?"  
  
I had to act like I didn't care. For the kid's sake. Then she had to push her luck.  
  
"I named him after his daddy." I got to my feet and was about to rearrange her face when V came up behind me and hauled me off like I was a suitcase. When he sat me down in the kitchen where Mia was, I exploded.  
  
"Dammit, what the fuck! Dom has a son! With my fuckin' archrival, Trisha fuckin' Tran?!?! He's about 2 years old, Mia! Do you know what that means? He did it with her three years ago and I never knew."  
  
Mia looked tired. Not from cleaning but from life. She sighed and put the rag down and looked at me a second before she said, "Well, mija. You also did it three years ago with Dom's best friend and Dom never knew. So when the shit hits the fan...it makes a big ass mess."  
  
Ouch. It hurt, but it was the truth. Vince and Leon decided to take me out and get my mind off things.   
  
A half a tank of gas, 4 Hershey's kisses and 2 burgers fries and a coke later we were home.  
  
I looked in the living room. Great. Trisha had left him here with Dom. But I sat there on the steps and watched the whole time. Watching Dom play with him and I saw him smile. Smile for the first time in what seemed like ages. Watched his inner child come out and play with the bubbly 2 year old. I looked at the baby and he looked a lot like Dom. Except for the Asian eyes he had inherited from Trisha. But everything else, color, nose, lips, ears, smile was Dom's all the way.   
  
I can't believe I sat there for the rest of the two hours he was there. But I did. It was so captivating.  
  
I saw the look in his eyes as Trisha came to pick him up. Knew he didn't want to give him back but knew he had to act could see Trisha's smug face as she took him back knowing it hurt him. And right then and there. In that moment, I forgot everything.   
  
When he closed the door I hugged him. I didn't want anymore bullshit. I just wanted him. Now.  
  
"Hola, Papi." I say.   
  
"Papi?" He chokes on it. To anyone else it would have sounded like a laugh but I knew he was hurting. I try to touch his face and he catches it and looks at me with those eyes. Those begging, hurting, sorry eyes of his.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asks, and I knew that all those times he hurt me that he didn't mean it and I knew I had done that to him too.  
  
"Si papi, te quiero." I repeated those words from my 16th birthday when he was questioning me about making love with him. He swallowed hard and for a brief moment I think he doesn't want me, but then his eyes give it all away. He's remembering. He wants me too. "Dom, Please now."  
  
He slides his hands down my waist and carries me upstairs and prepared myself for a couple of hours of sensual lovemaking. It was then that I realized, no matter what happens in our crazy lives he'll always be the only one.   
  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Prologue2. Chapter 1 The News3. Chapter 2 Battle Wounds4. Chapter 3 Facing Your Fears5. Chapter 4 Artificially Sweet6. Chapter 5 Untamed Violence7. Chapter 6 50 Thousand Tears8. Chapter 7 2Fast 2Furious9. Chapter 8 Together Anymore10. Chapter 9 The Not So Bad Times11. Chapter 10 Boogie Man12. Chapter 11 Shitty Fan13. Chapter 12: Tying Loose Ends14. Chapter 13: It's Not Over Yet15. Chapter 14: Something That Wasn't Planne...16. Chapter 15: Guess Who? 


	13. Chapter 12: Tying Loose Ends

Chapter 12  
  
He carried me up the stairs as I smelled his scent, as I took in everything that I'd missed all this time. Every little cut, bruise, smell, and taste. He was mine for tonight. Only mine. And I told him and he said, "No mami, not for tonight. Forever." Those were the best fuckin' words in the world. No bull, no lies.   
  
He lay me on his bed and I drank it all in, from the fights, to the skank, to Junior. And you know what? It doesn't even matter. In the end it doesn't even matter.   
  
He looked at me with those soulful eyes and kissed me on my neck, my chest, my breast, all over. I fumbled as I unzipped his crotch and wrapped my fingers around him and put him where he was supposed to be. When he entered me, he hesitated, like he couldn't decide how he wanted me. I cried, because it was all too overwhelming. The only soul that has seen me cry, was Dom. Besides my family. Only Dom.  
  
Just for tonight, you're mine, Dominic Toretto. Just tonight it'll be MY lips you kiss. MY body you'll touch.  
  
We went on for hours, alternating between speeds, until we were exhausted.  
  
***  
  
Remember waking up. For once I wasn't alone. For once in five fuckin' years I didn't wake up alone. I'm pathetic.  
  
He looked at me again with those eyes. Those incredible, milk chocolate eyes. His eyes watered up, so he buried his face in my chest to regain control. Amazing. Dom doesn't cry. He just doesn't.  
  
I pinched myself to make sure I was awake or ALIVE for that matter. Maybe Dom is staying for good. No, Let. Don't you dare get you're hopes up again! You'll jinx it!  
  
He touched me then, all over. Not...not...sexually. More like...getting to know me again. He ran his fingertips over my body and rubbed. He said I felt like home to him and that tonight, he's coming home. He got under my navel and pressed it there as I did before. His expression changed, as if he'd been hit with 1,000 volts of electricity. He pressed again and looked at my arms and legs then he felt on my breast. The were firm. He looked into my eyes with a bewildered look. And only I could read his mind.  
  
"Dom...I-I'm pregnant." I looked away at the wall--at anything, except him. Tears were threatening. If he told me he didn't want it, I thought I would've rolled over and croaked.  
  
He looks down and kisses me under my navel and above my panty line. Then he sits up so suddenly that he scared me. His face was pure dread.  
  
I knew what he was thinking. He was wondering if it was Vince's.  
  
"It's yours, Dom. All yours. It was three years ago." I said solemnly.  
  
All of a sudden he hugged and kissed me so fervently. Then he realized himself and touched me as if I was sacred, or porcelain.   
  
His face relaxed and he fell on top of me with relief.  
  
He looked at me with the most sincerity I'd ever seen in anyone. Especially him.  
  
"God, I am so sorry!" He sobbed like a baby and fell asleep in my arms that night.  
  
"You're mine, Dom. You're mine." I whispered mostly to myself.  
  
And somehow, later on that night after we made love for the second time and after he was sound asleep, I knew everything was gonna be ok. As I was writing in my diary, I felt him stir and he had woken up. He never could share my attention. So he tickled me until I hurt. I laughed. WE laughed.  
  
"Are you pissed I'm pregnant, Dom? Cuz I'm pretty sure I could..." He cut me off so fast I thought I had whiplash. He stopped me with a hard kiss to my lips.  
  
"I'm so happy about it, Let. There's nothing that I've ever wanted more than this baby. God, I wish it were only you, the mother of my kids. I wish I wasn't so god damn stupid. I want everything that comes with this baby. I want US Let. That's all I want."  
  
Oh my god, he wants it! He wants the baby! An orgasmic relief shot through me. I felt like I could fly. Like I WAS flyin'.   
  
I was so happy that I jumped on top of him and rocked fast and hard until he came three times. I watched his every expression. From gasps to moans to biting his bottom lip. The last time, we came together and I collapsed on top of his chest as he shot off in me. And it wasn't a make-up fuck. For ONCE, it wasn't a make-up fuck. This time it was just for love. Like it used to be. 


	14. Chapter 13: It's Not Over Yet

Chapter 13  
  
The next morning, I climbed on his morning wood and I started riding him. He wasn't fully awake yet so, it was kind of surprising to him. But he let me and I had it. I moved like I needed to and I made myself cum after him.  
  
"Come on, big head. You gotta shower, so we can go buy some baby clothes at that boutique I was telling you about." I got off and took a quick shower before him, knowing it would take him at LEAST ten minutes to get up.   
  
After we were ready we hopped in MY car and I drove. As I was switching gears he put his hand over mine enclosed on the stick and even though I was an excellent driver he guided me. It was like a whole new type of sex. He does things like that.  
  
We got in the boutique and a prissy woman was at the counter. I didn't like her already. We saw this really cute outfit and I held it up so he could see.  
  
"Oh I could wear that. Just get me one in blue, hon." We both laughed. Again.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm gonna have to strip it off you." I said giving him a devilish smile.  
  
"Lee-tty!.." He whispered in a sing-song way, grabbing his crotch. I laughed as I realized what it was. He had a hard-on.  
  
Suddenly, I got an idea. I dunno. Spur of the moment.   
  
I walked to the ladies section and picked up some lingerie.  
  
"Hey, papi! Come back here and help me try this on!" I said loud enough so the cashier could hear. Then I grabbed him and pulled him into a stall. I stuffed the lingerie in his mouth to keep him from moanin' and I sat him on the small bench. I undid his jeans and got on. I rode him so hard, he could barely keep quiet. Needless to say, I put him to sleep.  
  
I laughed to myself as I got my clothes back on and grabbed the lingerie and hung it back up, the best I could I hung it back on the rack.  
  
Suddenly, doors swung open and cops filled the room surrounding me. Not only cops, S.W.A.T.  
  
Damn we must be pretty damn good to get S.W.A.T.  
  
They closed in on me with guns in the air, yellin', and all kinds of chaos. My heart was pounding.   
  
Please, don't let them find Dom.  
  
Please, don't let them find Dom.  
  
Please, don't let them find Dom.  
  
Please, don't let them find Dom.  
  
"You are surrounded. Put your hands in the air where we can see 'em."  
  
I did as I was told and one of the cops ran his hands over me checking for weapons and drugs and shit.   
  
Now any rational person would just let them cuff them and go down easy until they got a lawyer.  
  
But I never said I was rational.  
  
I threw a few punches. Okay. A lot of punches. Knocked a bunch of 'em out. Including S.W.A.T. members. Damn, yo. The team will never believe this. Kicked and fought until they kicked me in the back of my legs making me fall to my knees with my hands on the back of my head.  
  
They cuffed me so tight I thought I was going to lose my wrists. Hell, Houdini couldn't of got out of those things.  
  
The leader of the pack looked at me. Some tall black guy that reminded me of Deebo off Friday.  
  
"Yeah, that's her. Leticia Rodriguez. How are you doing today?"  
  
I looked up at him with my famous glare and scowl, and said in my thick, husky accent that everybody knows, "I was fine until you cock suckers came in and bothered me."  
  
He just looked at me and shook his head.  
  
"Get 'er outta here." He rubbed his temples as they literally dragged me away.  
  
I looked as everybody around stared to see who was the next victim of L.A.P.D.  
  
"Watch your head," said one of the SWAT members as he put his hand on the top of my head. Inside the black Lincoln Navigator was nice but not as nice as the one's at the car shows.  
  
My mind drifted to Dom. I know he's still in there. I wore him out pretty good. Dom please, wake up!  
  
The ride to the station was short. It took a long ass time until they did the paperwork but they took me to make my one phone call. I dialed Leon's cell phone right away.  
  
"Yeah." He sounded hopeful.  
  
"Hey, Le.." Then he cut me off.  
  
"Letty! Thank God! We've been waiting for you guys. What took ya'll so fuckin' long? We got word that we got major heat."  
  
"Yeah, uh...listen. I'm at the jail station. Make sure you tell Mia to wash the clothes and clean up. Oh, and do me a favor. Tell Dom, to give the dog a bone."  
  
"Wha..? Let, what the fuck are you talkin' about? You here me straight? We got heat!"  
  
"Do it Le!" I hung up the receiver. I hope it gets back to Dom. Le never was very bright. God, please don't let Dom still be asleep at the Boutique. It's been 2 hours! 


	15. Chapter 14: Something That Wasn't Planne...

Chapter 14  
  
The interrogation was hell. I stalled for an hour. The tall black guy was gettin' pissed and I might not have another chance. So I stuck to the plan.  
  
" 'ey man. Don't get you're panties all in a bunch." I growled in my well-known voice.  
  
"You wanna know where Dom is? I'll make you a deal."  
  
His face suddenly went from seriously pissed to hopeful.  
  
"You set me free, no questions asked, no fees to pay, charges dropped, and I'll tell you."  
  
He smacked his hand on the table.  
  
"You got it." He stared at me, intently waiting for those words to come out.  
  
"I want it in writing and I want witnesses. Civilian witnesses not shit eating cops."   
  
He hurriedly scrambled for some pen and paper and got 2 random people. He signed the paper in front of all three of us and gave it to me. I held it for dear life.  
  
"He's at 1122 Gonzalez St." I looked down feeling as if I betrayed him somehow. Even though this is how we always planned it. I would make a deal with my interrogator and turn him in while the team ran to Mexico. Then when they released me, I would follow and meet them at my brother, Carlos' house. Who was an escaped fugitive, who paid off the Mexican immigration.  
  
He flew out the room yelling, "We got it! We got it!"  
  
I squinted my eyes as hard as I could. Hoping that somehow my message would get through. That somehow, our love--team and Dom-- was strong enough to have intuition or telepathy.  
  
RUN GUYS! RUN.  
  
***  
  
The old man kept his word, because I was out 20 minutes later. I grabbed a taxi back to the boutique and flipped the lady the bird. I ran to the dressing rooms and thankfully Dom wasn't there.  
  
I ran outside. He took my car so I had to grab another cab. I stopped by the house right quick to make sure they weren't still under the ground in our hidden trapdoor. They weren't.  
  
I ran back to the cab and paid him extra to step on it to the secret place where Dom always hides his car. In the second floor of a parking lot.  
  
I paid the taxi driver and ran up and got Dom's car. I took the back roads to Hector's house and traded in Dom's red car for a dingy but economical and trustworthy Cadillac.  
  
I stopped at a gas station to fill 'er up. I was in a hurry so I didn't bother to lock it. I paid the cashier and hopped back in. as I put the key in the ignition, I saw black as a hand closed over my eyes and mouth. I tried to fight back, but the guy was strong and he restrained me. The They must have got in when I paid the cashier. I bit him and as soon as he let me go, another one grabbed me and he knocked me in the head with something hard. I saw stars and then nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Nothing. That was the first thing I saw. But I could smell expensive cologne. When I tried to move my arms to swing, I realized my hands were tied behind my back. So I tried to kick, but some guy grabbed my legs and held them open wide. It was only then that I realized I was naked. I tried to kick him and fight but it was not use. This guy must have benched 400 at least.   
  
I tried to scream, but my mouth was gagged. He pulled my legs up and put himself on my opening. I tried to wriggle around, but then I heard a gun click close by. Too close. The old Letty would have been like, 'fuck it'. But I'm carrying my baby now. Can't let nothing happen to it.  
  
He pressed inside me and he was nothing compared to Dom and under different circumstances I would laughed, I barely felt him. But it was still unnerving having someone else inside me. I felt dirty. Like even though I couldn't help it, I was betraying Dom. Despite, all his encounters in the past.  
  
As he was pumping, I looked to the side so I wouldn't have to face my rapist. It was only then that I heard soft sniffling. I froze as my heart sunk and dread formed in the pit of my stomache. Oh God. These bastard's have a kid in here!  
  
Author's Note: Hmmm. Who could be the rapists? Who could be the kid? And why is Letty being kidnapped? When will Dom wake up and find out? Will he be able to find her? Will it be too late? Dum du dum dum dum...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! OH AND DO ME A FAVOR AND TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THIS STORY! 


	16. Chapter 15: Guess Who?

Chapter 15  
  
I could barely talk, but I had to protect this kid. I still couldn't see it's face, only it's body under the very dim light of the basement, but I whispered loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Close your eyes, kid." He must have put his hands over his eyes because soon, they disappeared into the darkness.  
  
I looked at my rapist and gave him my most evil glare ever known to man. The devil couldn't handle it.  
  
"Get the fuck off, you dickhead." He must have been unnerved because he got out and up and zipped his fly and said, "I'm done, guys. Your turn."  
  
One of them spoke next in a voice I knew all too well and said, "That's it, brah? Man, you didn't even bust a nut. Let me show you how it's done."   
  
Now it was Brian's face I was seeing. I was in utter shock. I could not speak. The last fuckin' person in the world, I expected it to be. Brian Spilner or excuse me--- 'O Conner.  
  
"What, baby? You don't like your surprise?" He laughed cynically. I was so shocked.  
  
He snatched my gag away. I spoke right away. "You'll rot in hell Brian. I'll make sure of it." I glared at him.  
  
"I might," he said. "but you'll get there before I will." He laughed as he unzipped his pants.  
  
"Why, Brian? Why dammit!" I was breathing hard now.  
  
Ha ran his hands over my stomach.  
  
"Nice abs you got there. No wonder Dom fucks around and still comes back for you for the full course meal." I kicked him in the mouth and he fell on his back. The first guy pressed the gun harder to my temple.  
  
"Oh, you'll pay for that baby." And he forced it in. I laughed so hard I almost peed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will, but until then you better start eatin' some miracle grow." He slid out of me, embarrassed and to make himself look better started beatin' me and kickin' me. I was in the fetal position, so they wouldn't hit my stomach. In the meantime, I was getting broken ribs and a makeover.  
  
"You wanna know why? Huh? Because Dom was king everything and rolled out with major cash in 10 seconds, while I work for shit, convincing stupid fucks like you that I am your friend. Damn. Ya'll are worse than I thought. Dom was the racing God and I was the 'rookie cop'. As your friend Vince once put it. But hey! All was not lost. I got Mia's easy pussy, I got into Dom's good graces, I got to keep my car, AND I have you and little Dom jr. His two beloved possessions. Because that's all you were to him. A possession. A brass trophy. Not even Gold." He laughed.  
  
So it's Dom jr. in that corner watching me get raped. It's amazing how every sentence he said hurt me like an anvil on my head. I could have killed him.   
  
"When Dom comes to get me, I'm gonna cut your dick off slowly and twist your balls like an apple's stem until they break off." I spit out.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure. He don't know where you're at right now, but we're gonna meet him across town for ransom money. If he doesn't pay, we kill him, you, and jr. If he does, we still kill him, you, and jr. After you guys are dead, guess who's gonna be the next race God?"  
  
I spit in his face. "Yeah, but you'll always be third best. Because dead OR alive, Dom is still the best, I'm second and you'll still be third."  
  
He slapped me hard and as I faintly blacked out, I was praying. Dom baby, where are you.  
  
Author's notes: Muuuuaaaahhhhaaahhhaaahhhaaaa....(in a sing-song voice) I know what's gon-na hap-pen and you don-n't! How'd you like my surprise? REVIEW AWAY! 


	17. Chapter 16: Not Again

When I woke up I couldn't see anything at first. The air was hot and thick and I couldn't remember the last time I ate. I slid over and felt around for Jr. but he wasn't there. Where is he? I thought to myself.  
  
Suddenly I heard crying coming from the next room. Come to think of it, it sounded a lot like Jr. Oh man, it _was_ Jr.!  
  
I didn't know what was happening and that scared me. I listened harder.  
  
"...hostage..." What hostage?!?! Oh man, don't let them use him as a hostage in the middle of all those gunshots!  
  
As I sat there praying, I waited silently for the worst to come.  
  
All of a sudden the door burst open and Brian rolled down the basement stairs onto his back on the floor. He quickly pulled out his gun and started shooting. I was shocked and couldn't say anything. I heard crying and Dom's gravelly voice. He was standing in the doorway. And in that fluorescent light standing in the doorway where you could only see his silhouette and I could have sworn he was an angel  
  
Dom pointed his gun down the stairs at Brian. "Don't mess with me, or my family!" Just as Dom was about to pull the trigger, Brian moved out of the way rolled over to me and pulled a blade out to my neck. It was cold and shiny in the dark.  
  
Dom slowly walked down the stairs and when he saw me he had this look of pure and divine pain.  
  
"Put the gun down and she lives." Dom slowly put the gun down.  
  
"Don't do it..." I whispered weakly.  
  
Suddenly Brian tried to go back on his word and I felt him pull the blade back getting ready to slice. I squinted my eyes shut, getting ready for the end. Suddenly I remembered something. The blade I keep in my boots. I grabbed it and stabbed him in the chest. He rolled over in pain. Dom took this opportunity to shoot him. Brian was dead.  
  
Dom ran over to me and kissed me on my forehead and grabbed my weak body to carry it. Then I heard another gunshot and Dom grunted in pain. Oh God, not again. I looked up and it was Johnny Tran.  
  
He was wearing his usual black leather pants, boots and jacket. "I see you took care of my light work. I was going to deal with him myself but I see you did me the honor. Isn't it sweet. A kind of Romeo and Juliet thing you guys got here. You wanna do the honors Romeo?" He had an extra gun and gave it to Dom. "Go ahead shoot yourself. It must be embarrassing that you get beat by someone else so why don't you take care of it." Dom pointed it at his own head as Johnny smiled evilly. Then he pointed it at Tran and Tran shot his own gun. But what Tran didn't realize was that in the darkness he gave Dom the wrong gun and the one Tran shot was especially designed to shoot from the back so Tran ended up shooting himself in the head.  
  
It took us a minute to decide what had just happened. Then we started hugging and kissing.  
  
Again another looming figure appeared before the entrance.  
  
"Not again," was Dom's response. He walked down the basement stairs then we heard a familiar voice. A good kind of familiar.  
  
"Hey dog, let's go get some grub."  
  
It was Vince. 


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
We were finally home. Home. I can't get enough of saying it.  
  
After everything happened that night Dom took me over to the hospital to get me checked. The baby was gonna be alright. If I hadn't of covered my stomach it probably wouldn't have been.  
  
Everything is so unreal now. I see the same familiar things but they seem...strange. Like when you go out on vacation for a couple of weeks then come back home and everything seems different. Except I wasn't on vacation.  
  
It was especially hard to believe everything we've been going through when today everything is so normal. We're having a cookout and Vince is still buggin' Mia. Leon is still getting drunk and Dom...well, perhaps he's the only different one. He's playing with Jr. I think he finally grew up. I thought he grew up when his mom died, but no. He had actually come into a different kind of childhood. But now, he was a man.   
  
Dom and I haven't even thought about arguing. He hasn't laid a hand on me and he can't seem to stop apologizing. But it wasn't only his fault and this made me grow up too. It's funny because I thought I grew up too soon, now I know I grew up too late.  
  
Dom takes the time now to talk to my stomach. It's the cutest thing. You will not believe what the bedtime stories are. Car magazines. Oh God. My kids are going to be corrupt already. My Kids. Plural. Jr. is now an irreplaceable part of our family and I get to be the mom. I never saw this coming.   
  
I'm supposed to be staying off my feet in bed but Dom carries me around everywhere. Today, we laid outside near the ocean. While Junior buried Dom in the sand and we made boobs on him about a foot high!  
  
I've never been this happy in my life.

I just had my baby girl. Dominique Aaliyah Toretto. She was born 8 lbs. and 5 oz.   
She looks JUST like her father. Dom. Perfection.  
  
Dom cried when I let him hold her. He actually cried. Miracles happen every second.  
  
I also caught Mia and Leon kissing in the patio yesterday. I wonder how that's gonna sit with Vince.  
  
Vince quit drinking and smoking for three months now. He hasn't even touched one. We're so proud. Oh yeah, and he actually bathes regularly.  
  
And Jesse...You will always be apart of our team. Team Toretto. Oh, and do me a favor and save us front row seats with the car gods will ya? Along with those Bulberic Turbos.  
  
I guess mom really was right all along. _"You have to feel the pain before the pleasure. Only then can you truly tell them apart." _


End file.
